Welcome to the Pack
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: What happens when Jacob's cousin joins the pack? Does she imprint of someone ? Sasha Lonewolf, my character, is Jacob's cousin and she has to learn the ways of the pack. She hadn't been around other wolves until now. Will she adapt to life in a pack or will she give up?
1. Chapter 1: Meet the pack

**I only own my character Sasha Lonewolf. Enjoy**

* * *

White with a hint of silver, bright ice blue eyes, giant paws and a towering frame. I am a wolf, but not just a wolf but a Quileute wolf. Born in the tribe my grandpa, my dad's dad, was a werewolf like me. I am a cousin to Jacob Black, our mothers were sisters. I changed at the age of fifteen, since I hadn't lived in the tribal area for quiet sometime, I was confused. I was scared of what I had become, I didn't know that this was something triggered by vampires. I didn't even know vampires existed or even werewolves. With the chance came knowledge. I was sent my mother to live with my cousin Jake and his dad. This is where my real story begins and I find out who I truly am.

I sat at my oak dining table eating my lunch with my mom. My father had died a few years back from cancer. It hadn't really been the same since then. My mom and I slowly drifted apart and I felt alone and had a secret that I couldn't share with anyone. "Sasha, I talked to your uncle Billy yesterday and we both thought that it would be a good thing if you went to live with him and Jake. I know you haven't seen them in a while but they have an extra room and are willing to have you. What do you think?" My mother's voice rang out.

I stared at her in disbelief. "YOU ARE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME" I scream at her, my blood starts to boil and I feel my temperature rise several degrees. "DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE? DO I REMIND YOU TO MUCH OF DAD?" I continued to scream and my mom just sat there. She looked at her soup and sighed.

"Sasha, I know that you can turn into a wolf" my mom said and I felt shock shoot threw me. How could she know this. How could she know my secret when I had hidden everything from her about it. I stare into her eyes and she looks back at mine. "Sasha, yes you do remind me of your father but I don't care. I love you more than most things in this world but I think that you should live with the tribe. I am not really a part of the tribe and didn't really know anyone. Your father and I met when I visited the reservation with my sister who was going to marry your uncle Billy. Well he wasn't your uncle at the time but you aunt, my sister, was going to marry him and I was her maid of honor. They were going to have the wedding on the reservation so I got to go on the res with her. I remember seeing your father in a tux standing next to Billy while everything was getting set up. Billy and your father where best friends and had grown up together. After the wedding, I started talking with your dad and I think that was when we fell in love. After we dated for about two years we got married on the reservation and then lived there until you were six years old. I had a job outside of the town of Forks and I wanted to move closer to my job. Your father agreed with me and we moved off the reservation. Within that year I got a call from Billy saying my sister had died. I was heartbroken and I didn't want to see Billy for a while but I did go to the funeral. I blamed your uncle for a while for the death of my sister but I slowly began to forgive him. We might not be close but I got a call a few years ago saying that we would have to watch you. Your uncle Billy said that Jake had changed and vampires were near to us. He didn't know if it would affect you but I knew it had when you disappeared at night for a few nights in a row. So Sasha, if you go and live with your uncle and Jake you will be able to better understand yourself. It is not that I don't love you." My mom said and I just sat there.

_Jake was a werewolf too, vampires are real. Dad and Uncle Billy were best friends. Mom thought Uncle Billy killed her sister. Why didn't she tell me before she talked to Uncle Billy? Why did I have to have this stupid gene that changed me into a wolf?_ I thought to myself as I slowly finished my lunch. Once I was finished I slowly stood to my feet, pushing the chair back and grabbing my lunch bowl. Placing it in the sink, I turn to face the table again. "Mom …" I began but couldn't think of what to say. She turned to look at me and I felt like crying. I had gotten mad at my mom because I though she didn't care but she really knew more about me than I did. Before I knew it my mom had me in a hug and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "Thank you for being a great mom, mom" I whisper to her before walking to my room. My room was rather small and I only had a twin sized bed with a dress and a closet. In my closest on the floor I had a duffel bag that I pulled out. I slid open my dresser draw and started pulling out my clothes. I heard my door open and my mom walked in. Together we pulled out my clothes out and placed them in my bag. I couldn't believe that she was helping me. Normally my mom let me do my things by myself but I felt closer to her that I had in a while. After I finished packing with my mom the phone rang. She walked out of my room and I sat down on my bed. I looked at the door and then grabbed my pink teddy bear that my dad had given me on my birthday the year he died.

"Sasha, Jake is on his way to pick you up." My mom yelled from the kitchen. I felt scared as I hadn't see Jake since I was like ten. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked out of my room closing the door. My mom called me into the kitchen. "Sasha, Billy told me that Jake is bringing his girlfriend Renesmee. I just wanted to let you know. "She said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I just nodded felling a sense of fear slowly taking over me.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Someone was knocking on the door and my mom walked towards the door. Opening our door, I heard her voice ring out, "Hello Jacob, you have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." I felt embarrassed now because my mom was making a scene in front of Jakes girlfriend. Walking out of the kitchen I noticed my cousin had cut his hair.

"Well this must the newest member of the pack" Jake's voice rang out at me. I stopped mid step and looked at his girlfriend. "She knows about the pack" Jake commented when I gave a concerned look. He talked to my mom for a few minutes and I just stood there feeling almost awkward. "Well Sasha, your mom tells me that you are nervous about coming back on the res." Jake said looking at me then to his girlfriend.

I just nodded and he motioned for me to come out of the house. Within a few seconds three wolves appear at the tree line. Stepping backwards I almost fell. "The small wolf is Leah, the one next to her is Quill and the one next to him is Embry. They are your back members. Seth, had to stay home and help his mom with chores and had homework." Jacob said as his voice pulled me out of a trance. "I can take your things and you can transform to meet them." Jake commented. I shook my head no as I backed up.

"I am not use to my wolf form." I say shyly looking down at my feet. I could feel the eyes of four no five sets of eyes on me. I then felt my mom place a hand on my shoulder.

"Sasha, trust Jake." She commented and I handed my stuff to Jacob. I let out a sigh and with seconds I transform into my white with silver wolf. I was slightly larger than the other female. I looked to Jake in my wolf form and he nodded to the other wolves.

**_"Come on, we will show you the way to the reservation" _** A female voice rang out in my head. I looked around, confused by what was going on. **_"Don't worry, in our wolf form we can hear each others thoughts."_** The voice echoed in my head again.

**_"Don't scare the poor girl Leah"_** A male voice rang out. **_"I am Quill" _**The male voice said. I couldn't figure out how these things worked.

_"So you all can hear my thoughts too?" _I thought looking towards the other wolves. The smaller grey female nodded. _"OK well I guess I will follow you to the reservation. Will Jacob meet us there?" _I kind of wondered to myself forgetting that the others could hear me.

**_"Yup we are going to show you the way"_** Quill's voice echoed and I started to pad forward. I looked back at my mom before disappearing into the forest with the other wolves. They picked up the pace and I felt weird as I stretched my legs starting to run with them. I was rather slow, due to the lack of experience as a wolf. I managed to get into a run and sort of tripped over my paws causing myself to tumble and roll. **_"Careful of the paws, trust me it can hurt if you break one" _**Quill commented looking back at me for a brief second.

My sense of smell was amazing as we closed into an area where several people were standing. I stopped just inside the wood not knowing where of not I could be seen by them. I felt a nudge and saw Leah transform back into a human. I followed suite and pulled on a pair of clothes that Leah had tossed to me. "This is Sam's pack. They are wolves too" Leah commented as we walked out of the woods.

"Can we hear them too?" I asked looking at the guys standing off to the side talking. Leah laughed and shook her head no.

"Nope you can only hear, Jake, mine, Quill, Embry, and Seth's thoughts. We are a different pack within the reservation. Don't worry they won't bother you" Leah said placing a hand on my shoulder and walking me towards a red house. I saw a ramp around the side and figured it must be Jakes house. Leah and I walked into the house and Billy rolled around the corner.

"Uncle Billy" I say walking over and hugging him.

"Well I guess Jake had you run. I will have to have a talk with him" Billy said with a smile. "Are you hungry?" Billy added turning his chair around and rolling into the other room. I walked around the corner and saw Embry and Quill eating some food. I felt a since of overwhelming hunger and sat down next to Leah.

We all eat the food and soon I heard the door and saw Jake with his girlfriend. "Did you guys save me any?" Jake said walking to the table and grabbing some of the food. He smiled to me , "Did you like the run?" He asked hoping that I had.

"Well I kind of … um… tripped over my feet" I say starting to blush. I heard a laugh come from Jake.

"Don't worry. I actual fell over my paws and rolled down a hill the first few times I went on a run" He said winking at me. I felt a little better and I eat some more food. "Well Sasha, let me show you were you will be sleeping." Jake commented and I stood up to follow him. He showed me to a room at the start of the hall on the left side. He opened the door and I walked in. "Hope you like it. I didn't really have much time to make it homey" He added before leaving me to look around.

There was a twin sized bed next to a window with a large window next to it. There was a small dresser off to the left of the room with a purple rug on the floor. It felt a little like home and I started to miss my mom. I heard the door open again and a younger male voice rang out. "Hey guys I am done helping my mom" The voice sounded , well it sounding very kind. I walked out of the room and felt a since of joy spread over me, I felt like there was only a string holding me to the earth. I stared into the younger males eyes and he stared back. "I am Seth" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Sasha" I said before realizing that my mouth had moved. I blushed and ran back into my new room. I shut the door and fell backwards on the bed. _Seth, what a nice name, I wonder if he will like me._ I though as I stared out the window.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and let me know how you liked it. Hope to write the next chapter soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Excitement

**I finally finished writing this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_What the hell just happened? Seth walks in and this girl imprints on him. What was she thinking? _I thought angrily staring at my brother. He looked towards me and I could tell he imprinted on her as well. "Seth WHAT THE HELL" I scream out at him before I realized that I had said something. I was so mad that I stood up and walked towards the door. I brushed against my little brother before opening the door and running off. I jump forward and I am in my wolf form. _How could he? How could he imprint before me? What is this world coming too? _My thoughts seams to echo in my head. My large paws dug into the ground as I ran faster and faster. Before I knew it I was at the Cullen's house. I stopped running and looked towards the house. _Well they are all here except Nessie who is at Jake's._ I thought before turning to slowly walk back towards the reservation.

**_"Leah, I am sorry" _**Seth's voice echoed into my head.

"_How could you Seth? You didn't even know her yet?" _I thought with kind of a sad tone.

**_"Leah, you know we don't have control over who we imprint on. I just saw her and knew she was my world." _**His voice echoed as I continued to walk towards the reservation. After about a ten minute walk I saw Seth, in wolf form, standing just up ahead. I walked towards him and licked his head. **_"Leah, I am fine"_** His voice echoed.

"_I know but this is my way of saying that I am sorry. I guess I was just a little jealous of you. I kind of like her, she seems pretty nice but fairly shy." _I thought to him. He looked at me and nodded before running off towards a different side of the forest. Soon I saw Seth in human form running towards Jakes house.

I change back into my human form and change into clothes rather quickly. Being a girl in a wolf pack pull of teen age boys was never fun. First, they heard all of your problems and never let you live them down. Second, they don't understand why a girl wants to be the best at everything and considers her a show off. Well I think that a girl wolf need to kind of show off so that she doesn't get babied by the boys.

I started walking towards the house when I saw Sam and Emily walking out. _Just great all I need is more drama_ I thought as I stopped in the middle of the yard. "Hey Leah, we were just meeting Sasha." Emily's voice rang happily across the yard. I didn't mind Emily and would talk to her but Sam I was still mad at.

"Ya, that's cool" I say almost dryly. I feel Sam's eyes on me like they were lasers. "If looks could kill Sam" I yelled towards him.

"Shut it Leah" Sam's voice replied in an angry tone.

"Can't tell me what to do Sam, you aren't my Alpha." I say smartly and I watch him start to get pretty mad.

"Let's go Sam, Leah it was nice seeing you again" Emily said placing a hand on Sam. I watched them leave and then started my walk towards the house again. As I opened the door I could hear all of the voice.

"Seth, you the man" Embry seamed to call out

"Way to go Seth" Quill commented quickly

"Now you know the feeling. I should probably go check on Sasha" Jakes voice said but was quickly followed by Nessie's.

"Jake, let me go talk to her. I would like to get to know her better" Nessie said standing up and walking towards the bed rooms.

**Nessie's POV**

I started to walk towards the rooms and saw Leah standing there. "Hello Leah" I almost sang as I walked towards Sasha's room. I knocked on the door and heard her say that I could come in. "Hello Sasha" I say walking in seeing her sitting on the bed holding a teddy bear.

"You are Nessie right?" Sasha asked me and I nodded.

"Yes I am. I am half vampire half human." I say with a slight smile trying not to scare her. I looked at her and she started to back up. "I promise I won't hurt you. I am really nice. Plus Jake and I are really close."

"How old are you?" Sasha asked me as I walking towards her and sat on the bed next to her.

"I am only three years old. Here" I say before placing my hand on her cheek. Her eyes seemed to light up as she saw everything that had happened recently. "Well that is my story" I say after I lowered my hand.

"Wow, how the heck could you do that?" Sasha asked looking into my brown eyes.

"I am not sure but some vampires have special gifts. My dad can read minds and my mom is a shield. That means she can protect people with a force field like thing." I said looking at her. "Why don't you join Jake and I when we go back to my house." I said knowing that Alice would like meeting her. "Come on" I say grabbing her hand and walking out of the room. I looked like a ten year old child but I acted like I was about fourteen. "Jake, Sasha is going to come and meet my family when we go back to my house" My voice rang out.

"Ok Nessie" Jake said picking me up. "Sasha, I am going to have you go in wolf form. They are nice but some vampires are rather mean and well evil." Jake added before carrying me out of the house. He set me down and walked a few feet from me. He changed into his wolf form and I climbed on to his back. I looked back to see Sasha walking out of the house and then changed as well. Gently I grabbed a hand full of Jake's fur as he took off running.

**Jake's POV**

I feel Nessie climb onto my back. Once I feel her strong grip on my fur I take off. It was a slower run so Sasha could keep up. My giant paws glided against the ground as I kind of did a trot type pace. _"Sasha I just wanted to warn you that one of the vampires doesn't like us wolves. Her name is Rosalie; she is going to be the long blonde one." _I thought to Sasha as we continued towards the Cullen house.

**_"Oh, maybe it would be bad if I met them then. I tend to be shy around people I don't really know. Nessie is pretty awesome. I found her story very amazing." _**Sasha's voice echoed in my head. I felt a smile spread across my wolf face.

"What is it Jake? Did I do something funny?" Nessie's voice rang out from where she sat. I shook my wolf head no and kept walking.

_"Edward can read your thoughts that will be Nessie's dad. He is cool and Bella is her mom. Carlisle is a doctor and his wife is Esme. Jasper and Alice will also be there and so will Emmett. Once we get there I will introduce you. Don't worry like I said they are all nice." _I thought to Sasha.

**_"Good job Jake you are probably scaring her." _**Seth's voice echoed.

_"I take it that you are following us"_ I thought as I stopped.

**_"Well I imprinted and I couldn't stand being away from Sasha"_** Seth thought and I could feel Sasha kind of blushing.

**_"Are you kind Seth. I really like you too. I am kind of happy that you came"_** Sasha thought as Seth joined us. I watched as they touched noses before we continued. I picked up the pace and then came to a halt just inside the tree line near the Cullen house.

_"Ok Sasha we go into the house in human form. Seth and I will meet you just outside the tree line." _I thought as I let Nessie off and watched her run into the house. I then walked off with Seth on my tail. I changed into my human form. "How am I going to scare her? I just wanted her to know about them before we got here." I say kind of teasing Seth. I looked toward the house and saw Edward and Bella. I watched as Bella jumped off the balcony and walked towards us.

"Edward tells me that you have a new member to your pack. Nessie says that she is really nice but kind of shy." Bella's voice rang out sweetly. I gave her a quick hug and then walked out of the tree line. I then saw Sasha kind of appear just inside the tree line still.

"Sasha, Bella isn't going to hurt you. She is really nice" I called out to Sasha as I watched Nessie jump off the balcony and walk towards her. I watched as Nessie kind of pulled Sasha towards her mom. I laugh since Sasha didn't realize how strong Nessie really was.

"Hello, I am Isabella Cullen but call me Bella. Edward is my husband and the one standing on the balcony." Bella's voice rang out to Sasha as Nessie and her came closer.

"Hello" Sasha said kind of holding her arms.

"This is Sasha Lonewolf, my cousin." I said as Edward came towards us.

I could tell that Sasha was very uneasy around them. I watched as Seth walked over to Sasha and put his arms around her. She seemed calmer right then.

**Sasha POV**

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. I couldn't process everything that was going on. First I got to meet a vampire, then two. I couldn't figure everything out and then I felt Seth's arms around me. I almost seemed to calm down mentally without trying. _"thank you Seth"_ I thought to myself when the male vampire, Edward, looked at me.

"You seem very shy Sasha" Edwards voice rang out. I froze and then felt Seth's grip on me.

"I… am" I kind of stutter to him.

"Sasha you are ok. They are really nice and won't hurt you at all" Seth whispered into my ear.

"Why don't we all go inside? I am sure everyone would like to meet your new pack member Jake" Bella's voice rang out.

I gripped Seth's hand as she started walking towards the house. I was so nervous that I wanted to turn and run away. I felt that the only think that was keeping me right here in this moment was Seth.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
